


Rapunzel's Grand Birthday Surprise

by Tlover



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Eugene being best husband, Gen, New Dream, Rapunzel having the sweet party she deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlover/pseuds/Tlover
Summary: Eugene tries to throw the best birthday surprise party for Rapunzel.
Relationships: Cece Parekh/Schmidt (New Girl), Rapunzel and Eugene, Rapunzel and friends
Kudos: 17





	Rapunzel's Grand Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Just some sweet fluff, and my contribution for Rapunzel's appreciation week  
> Enjoy!

**  
**“Shhhhhh. Shhhhhhhhhh. Okay.” Eugene tried catching everyone’s attention. The throne room was packed with the castle staff and citizens of Corona. They were all gathered in the room to help set up Rapunzel’s birthday party. Only it wouldn’t be much of a surprise if Rapunzel could hear them. “Alright, quiet people!!” None of the people were cooperative. His voice blended in with the bustling noise. He rolled his eyes with frustration. Varian pointed the confetti cannon to the ceiling. He shot the confetti, making a thundering sound, and silencing everyone in the room. **  
**

“Thanks buddy,” Eugene mentioned after removing his hands from his ears. “Ahem, as you all know today is Queen Rapunzel’s birthday and we got a lot to prepare for. Now Rapunzel is really good with surprises, and no doubt she’ll figure out what we’re up to so.......Lance stop eating the cake!!!” Eugene ran over to him. Lance took a slice of Rapunzel’s birthday cake. 

“Lance, that took me all morning to make.” Varian pouted. 

“It was really good,” Lance had cake stuffed in his mouth. 

“LANCE!” Eugene exclaimed. 

“I’M SORRY! It just looked so delicious! You know I have a weakness for desserts!!” 

“Clearly,” Eugene seethed through his teeth. Varian mourned for his cake. Eugene sighed. This day was already falling apart. “Okay, you know what. I don’t have time for this! I’m going to find Rapunzel. Give her as much as a happy birthday that I can, and hopefully come back to a fun birthday surprise party.” 

Lance blew out of the noisemakers, “Don’t worry Eugene. You can count on us!” He blew it more and blew one in Varian’s ear. Varian snatched the noisemaker from Lance and crumpled it. 

Eugene nervously laughed, “Okay.” And he leaves before any other disaster occurs. 

_________

Rapunzel sat by the fountain, playing with the water. A group of kids came running by and wished their Queen a happy birthday. “Thank you!” Rapunzel was giddy. She had a peaceful morning, and so far a great birthday. Although, she had to admit the absence of her friends did appear unusual. “Hmmm it’s awfully quiet, ay Pascal?” Pascal nods in agreement. 

“You don’t think they’re throwing me a birthday party? A surprise birthday party.” Rapunzel smirks and crosses her arms. “I am the Queen of not only Corona, but also the Queen of surprises. Obviously, everyone’s gone because Eugene got them all together to throw me some big party.” Rapunzel chuckled. “Because it’s something I would do.” Rapunzel points to herself. Pascal gives a thumbs up. 

“There she is! My Sunshine!” Eugene came walking down the road, holding a pink frosted cupcake with a lit candle on top. 

“Awwwww, Eugene. A birthday cupcake.” She takes it and whispers to Pascal, “Obvious first step into leading me away from the surprise party.” Rapunzel returns her attention to her husband and kisses him on the cheek. 

“Okay, well Sunshine.” Rapunzel grabs Eugene’s elbow, “Let’s make this the best birthday you ever had.” 

Rapunzel giggles, “Okayyyy.” 

She follows her husband throughout the quiet streets of Corona. “Gee I wonder where everyone is today,” Rapunzel teased, playing along with his little game. 

Eugene responded nonchalantly, “Hm, maybe they decided to clear the way for their favorite Queen, and favorite Captain of the Guard,” Eugene coughs those last few words. 

Rapunzel smiles at him and brushes his hair, “Oh Eugene, you definitely are my knight and shining armor.” 

Eugene gestures at Maximus, who was waiting by the bulletin of wanted posters. He was wearing a necklace made of purple and pink flowers. He neighed at the birthday girl. 

Rapunzel laughs, “Aww how cute.” Max tried his best to look dignified, however the flowery necklace made it difficult. Rapunzel takes it off. “It’s okay Max. You don’t have to dress up for me.” Max neighed with relief. Eugene helped Rapunzel up on the horse, and he followed suit. “We are going on a horse ride around the capital.” Eugene informed her. 

Rapunzel clapped, “Oooooo, sounds exciting!” Eugene took one of the flowers from the necklace and put it in Rapunzel’s hair. Eugene took the reins, “Onward Maximus!” Maximus rode off at a rapid speed, with Rapunzel holding on to Eugene. 

Their first stop was at Monty’s Candy Shoppe. 

“Our first stop is my rival’s business.” Rapunzel took Eugene’s hand to help her down. 

Eugene laughed it off, “Oh come on, I thought we were past this. Plus gives extra time to the gang on setting up the party.” He mumbled to himself. 

Rapunzel shook her head. Of course, she and Monty were just frenemies. They walked into the store. Monty was at the register waiting. 

Rapunzel deadpanned, “Monty.” 

“Rapunzel,” Monty addressed the Queen blankly. Monty pulls out a whole tray of desserts. Lollipops, brownies, and cupcakes. “Well usually I’d be more reluctant about your visits, but it is your birthday your Majesty. So let bygones be bygones. Your favorite desserts on the house! Courtesy of your boyfriend here.”

“Husband!” Eugene angrily corrected him. Monty rolls his eyes and hands Rapunzel the tray. 

“Awwwww! I love this!” Rapunzel sucked on the lollipop, “Oooo more cupcakes!” And so their trip around the capital continued. Rapunzel and Eugene stopped by the Bookstore, where Rapunzel was given the chance to create her own bookmark. She painted hers purple, and added the Corona symbol, the sun. Eugene made his own as well, but painted a picture of his dashing self. Pascal paints his in different colors, and Maximus paints the guard’s rulebook. 

Eugene snickers, “Oh come on Max, be a little more creative.” Max smirks and takes the paintbrush. He adds a mustache on Eugene’s face on the bookmark. 

Eugene’s jaw drops and “Wha-whao-ohhhhh-hey,” Eugene pouts at the mean-spirited horse. 

They continue their ride and almost reach the castle. Night had fallen and Eugene had at least hoped everything was set up. They halted at the courtyard. Eugene hops off. “Okay Rapunzel I need to go get your birthday gift, which I left inside the castle. Don’t go anywhere. Here, I set up some chalks so you can draw on the concrete.” He hands her some chalk.

“You got me a present too!” Rapunzel joyfully exclaimed. 

“Yes, and I need to go get it. And bring it to you.” Eugene scurries off. 

“You see Pascal. Obviously he is telling everyone to hide and blow the candles so it’s dark and I can’t see what’s going on.” Pascal sticks his tongue out. Rapunzel knowing exactly how this was going on definitely ruined the surprise. “Oh come on Pascal, it would have made it worse if I told him I knew.” She boops Pascal’s nose. She couldn’t wait to go party with her friends. 

________

Eugene opened the castle doors. “Alright guys. We are ready for the party…” His words trail off as he sees the disaster occurring before his eyes. 

“No! This will look better up here!” Kiera and Catelina argued about which streamers would look better on the wall. 

“No! These pink ones are prettier!” Catelina rebutted. Eugene puts his hands on his head, internally screaming as he watched all the arguing from the citizens. Lance loses control of the confetti cannon and it throws him around the room. The balloons start popping and everything that was already up falls to the floor. Eugene’s eyes darted around the room as he watched Lance’s movements. 

“WHAT IS GOING ON! RAPUNZEL IS HERE AND NOTHING IS READY!” Eugene screeched. 

Varian pops through the doors of the throne room, rolling in something covered. He uncovers it to reveal the new cake he baked for the party. A four layer cake with purple frosting on each layer and twenty two candles on top. “Ladies and Gents! I present to you...the new birthday cake!” Instantly, a chandelier from the ceiling came crashing down, destroying the cake and splattering everywhere. Lance comes crashing down right after on the floor. 

“LANCE!” Varian cried, looking at his once again, ruined cake. 

Jaw dropped, Eugene slams the door shut. Varian and Lance exchange worried looks. They had let their visions of the birthday party get in the way of creating the birthday party Rapunzel would want. Catelina spoke out, “Hmm, maybe us arguing wasn’t the best way to set this party up.” 

Lance took Catelina and put her on his shoulders, “You’re right Catelina! We need to work together to make this party a party Rapunzel would enjoy and never forget! Everyone roll up your sleeves! We have a party to fix.” Lance knelt down to Varian, “Oh, and Varian you might want to go and bake a new cake.” Varian’s eye twitched. 

______

Rapunzel saw Eugene running up to her, “Ohhhh here he comes Pascal! It’s party time!” Rapunzel balls her fists in excitement. Eugene without saying a word, grabs Rapunzel and puts her on Maximus, “Come on, Sunshine we are going on another ride around the capital!” They rode off immediately. 

Rapunzel whispers to Pascal, “What about my present?” This time, Eugene heard.

“I just remembered I left it at Atilla’s Bakery.” Eugene responded quickly. 

Rapunzel whispers to Pascal, “Well this is a new twist.” 

_______

Rapunzel took a bite of her brownie. She strongly disliked Monty, but he did make the best brownies. Rapunzel arches her eyebrow, watching her husband mumble to himself constantly and frazzled. “Eugene, are you okay?” 

“No. YES- Why? Why wouldn't I be okay? It’s my wife’s birthday? I should be okay. I should be happy. Why wouldn’t I be happy! We should be celebrating on this ceremonious occasion.” Rapunzel and Pascal shared smug glances while Eugene kept mumbling. 

“....And Lance can’t control a confetti cannon to save his life, and Varian can’t stop crying over his cake…”

“Is this about my surprise birthday party?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Eugene was nibbling on his fingers, “Wha-what? Birthday party? What birthday party?”

“Oh you don't have to pretend anymore Eugene. I know all about your little plan.” 

“Heh. Can’t get anything past you. Ahem, wow you really are the Queen of Surprise parties.”

Rapunzel smiles, “Let me guess. Everyone is arguing and all the party decorations and favors are ruined.” 

Exhausted, “Yup.” Eugene had nothing more to say. 

Rapunzel took his hands, “Oh come on, it can’t be that bad Eugene.”

“Rapunzel, you weren’t there.” 

Rapunzel got up and encouraged Eugene to do the same, “Oh come on, I want to go to spend time with my friends. Isn’t that what’s important? To spend my day with my friends?” Rapunzel waited for Eugene to agree. 

“I guess you’re right.” Eugene shifted her eyes at her. 

“Well, I appreciate the gesture but our friends are waiting at the castle. And nothing would make it more perfect if I got to go party with all of you guys.” 

“Okay let’s go!” Eugene tiredly agreed. 

Rapunzel squealed and held on to his elbow, “Wait. You didn’t really leave me a birthday present here did you?” Rapunzel asked. “You just used it as an excuse.”

Eugene laughs, “Rapunzel, HA! You know me so well. Come on let’s go.” Rapunzel shakes her head. 

_________

Eugene grabs the handle of the door, “You ready to enter disaster mode?” 

“Nope. I’m ready to PARTY!” Rapunzel enthusiastically claimed. 

“Okay,” Eugene opened the door. 

“SURPRISE!” Everyone in the room cheered.

Rapunzel gasps, “WOW!”

Eugene, a little more quiet, “Wow.” 

The purple and pink streamers have been hung around the room. The pieces of the broken chandelier were used as decoration and made into mini chimes on each table. And up on the stage was the new birthday cake, perfect and uneaten. 

“You guys!!! This is the best birthday surprise ever!” Rapunzel gleefully expressed. 

Varian comes in sliding on his knees, with the guitar. He pulls out another guitar and hands it to Rapunzel. “I thought the birthday girl might wanna play some sweet tunes!” 

“She sure does!” Rapunzel grabs the guitar and they both start playing on their instruments. 

“Wha-How did you guys-” Eugene was still stunned by the marvelous recovery.

Lance, while playing the accordion, “You really got to have a little more faith in us Eugene.” 

Rapunzel twirls around and next to Eugene, “Yeah Eugene, have a little more faith in our friends!” Rapunzel boops his nose and kisses him on the cheek. Eugene smiles at her and dips her, “I think it’s time I give you my birthday present.” And he kisses her on the lips. 

Rapunzel, dazed from the kiss, “Best birthday present EVER!” And they share another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, I love writing Birthday fics!!!


End file.
